


Five Times Abbie Denied the Bond and One Time Ichabod Didn't

by Thymelady



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, five times fic, ichabbie - Freeform, other pairings hinted at as in canon, remember your bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/pseuds/Thymelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A five times fic/longer drabble, set between season 2 and 3, with a look ahead to 3x10. Spoilers up to 3x10. Hints of Ichabod/Katrina and Abbie/Danny according to canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Abbie Denied the Bond and One Time Ichabod Didn't

1.

"Lieutenant."

_No. You left. Your choice._

Abbie turned around in bed. Crane had only been gone for a day, saying he needed space after the deaths of his wife and son. Truth be told, Abbie needed it too. So the last thing she wanted was to hear his voice in her head when she tried to sleep. Or so she claimed.

2\. 

"Lieutenant."

_No. This was my plan from the start. I don't care if the founding fathers were against a police force. Besides, you've been gone for over a month without even replying to my texts._

Abbie stepped firmly our of her car that she had parked at Quantico. She was going to do this. The Witness business could wait. 

3\. 

"Lieutenant."

_No. You know what? Screw you! You've been a cockblocker since I met you. Why do you even care? It was all 'Katrina, Katrina, Katrina'. Leave me alone._

The cabin by the sea looked lovely. Danny's smile was bright as the sun above them. Their training was over and this was probably over before it even began. But they had this weekend, and... well. It wasn't like she had any reasons to hold back. Did she?

4.

"Lieutenant."

_What? It's my hair. I do what I want. Just because **you** can't change and adapt to new things, it's not like I can't. I've adapted very well to be without you. You go on with that old ponytail._

Abbie liked what she saw in the mirror at the hairdresser's. This was the FBI agent look that she wanted. No more Witnessing for her, thank you very much. 

5.

"Lieutenant."

 _Damn, Crane, what's with the megaphone?! I'm on a case! If you want something, pick up a normal phone! Just do it! Or are you dead?!_

Just then, Abbie's phone actually rang. She shrugged mentally and answered, but was instantly alert two seconds later.

"Yeah, I know him. Why?"

1.

"Crane?"

"Lieutenant."

"Stay with me."

"I will. Come what may."


End file.
